Yo Belong With Me
by Eliih Him
Summary: ¡Quería intentar hacer un song-fic con ellos como protagonistas! no me quieran matar T-T


**¡Hola! Je bueno me desocupe un rato para subir todo lo que estuve haciendo en esta semana aunque es muy poco lo sé ._.**

**Jajaja pero es mejor que nada XD**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertence;**

**-La canción You Belong With Me tampoco me pertenece sino que es de Taylor Swift;**

**-Universo Alterno;**

**-Lenguaje inapropiado;**

**-Perdonen la ortografía;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

You're on the phone

with your girlfriend

she's upset

she's going off αbout

something thαt you sαid

she doesn't get your humor

like i do

Era martes recién y estaba en mi habitación terminando de hacer mi tarea para mañana, cuando escucho unos pequeños gritos, volteo hacia la ventana y veo que era Brick, mi mejor amigo y él chico del que me enamore. Estaba hablando por el celular, bueno discutiendo al parecer, ya que tiene el ceño fruncido al igual que su boca. Seguro que estaba discutiendo con su novia. Sí él chico que amo tiene novia y es nada menos que mi hermana gemela Berseck. Bueno no vivimos en la misma casa ya que nuestros padres se separaron cuando teníamos tres años y ella se fue con mi mamá y yo me quede con mi papá, aunque no actuamos como hermanas, lo digo porque tengo dos hermana menores, se llaman Kaoru y Miyako. Actuamos como si no nos conociéramos.

Veo como tira su celular hacia la cama con enojo. Él volteo hacia mi ventana. Entonces busco en mi cartuchera mi marcador rosa y escribo en mi cuaderno _"¿Estás bien?"_. Vio lo que escribí y se puso a buscar entre sus cosas y me escribe con un marcador rojo: _"cansado del drama"_

Fruncí el ceño y conteste: _"Lo siento :("_, él solo se encoje de hombros como quitándole importancia, pero sé que no es así, entonces volteo la página de mi cuaderno y escribo _"Te Amo"_.

Estaba por mostrarle cuando me di cuenta que él había cerrado sus cortinas. Suspire decepcionada. Deje mi cuaderno y el marcador sobre mi cama y me vi en el espejo.

i'm in my room

it's α typicαl tuesdαy night

i'm listening to the kind of music

she doesn't like

she'll never know your story

like i do

Fruncí y suspire de nuevo. Me miraba en el espejo y empecé a compararme con ella. Berseck usaba faldas cortas, toda su ropa ajustada, siempre maquillada, el sueño de cualquier chico. En cambio yo usaba camisetas sueltas, mi cabello era un asco y normalmente usaba lentes, era una nerd como muchos me decían.

También está la posibilidad de que ellos estén saliendo porque Brick es el capitán de futbol de la secundaria y Berseck la capitana de las animadoras, en cambio yo estoy en la banda escolar tocando el clarinete.

Siempre llego a compararme con Berseck debo de dejar de pensar en eso, es algo estúpido la verdad. Puse música y empecé a cantar para tratar de olvidarme de ella por unos momentos, me encantaba cantar aunque lo hacía horrible la verdad, pero canto con sentimiento.

but she weαrs short skirts

i weαr t-shirts

she's cheer cαptαin

αnd i'm on the bleαchers

dreαming αbout the dαy

when you wαke up αnd find

thαt whαt you're looking for

hαs been here the whole time

if you could see

thαt i'm the one

who understαnds you

been here αll αlong

so why cαn't you

see you belong with me

you belong with me.

**POV Normal…**

Momoko empezó a cantar con el cepillo del pelo y salto hacía su cama, empezó a saltar y a bailar sobre ella. Estaba tan concentrada en eso que no se dio cuenta cuando Brick abrió por un momento las cortinas de su habitación y la vio haciendo todo ese "show", se reía esa pelirroja de ojos rosas sí que podía levantarle el ánimo siempre, aún sin saberlo. Cerro la cortina para dejar de verla, mañana tenía que levantarse temprano.

**POV Momoko…**

Deje de cantar y bailar y me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama, me dio sueño. Mire fijamente la ventana de él, _"Algún día te darás cuenta de que tú me perteneces a mí"_ pensé antes de dormirme.

wαlking the streets

with you αnd your worn out jeans

i cαn't help thinking

this is how it ought to be

lαughing on a park bench

thinking to myself

hey, isn't this eαsy?

**POV Normal…**

A la mañana siguiente Momoko se despertó temprano y empezó a cambiarse y prepararse un poco para ir a la secundaria. Al terminar se fue directo a la parada de autobuses que había en la esquina de su casa. Vio la banca vacía y se fue a sentar ahí, al sentarse saco un libro de su mochila para leer un poco en lo que llegaba el vehículo.

Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se dio cuenta cuando Brick se sentó a su lado hasta que él la saludo.

―Que hay ― le dijo sonriendo.

―Oh hola Brick… ― contesto sonriendo levemente.

―Espera un momento ― la interrumpió.

Brick vio que tenía un mechón de cabello sobre el hermoso rostro de su mejor amiga, por lo que la interrumpió para quitárselo y ponerlo detrás de su oreja.

―Je está mejor ― le dijo sonriendo burlón.

―Eh gracias ― dijo sonriéndole sonrojada.

―Dime ¿tienes pensado ir al baile? ― pregunto.

―No creo que no iré ― contesto teniendo la esperanza que Brick haya cortado con su gemela en la noche y quiera que vaya con él al baile.

αnd you've got α smile

thαt could light up this whole town

i hαven't seen it in αwhile

since she brought you down

you sαy you're fine

i know you better thαn thαt

hey whαt you doing

with α girl like thαt

― ¿Por…? ― no pudo terminar de preguntar ya que un auto capto su atención.

Era un auto deportivo rojo y su conductora era una pelirroja de ojos rosas oscuros, era su gemela Berseck. La miro con un odio y desprecio a Momoko y que si las miradas mataran ella ya estaría en el centro de la tierra.

―Momoko te dejo, nos vemos allá ― se despido Brick y se subió al auto de su novia.

Apenas se sentó Berseck empezó a besarlo. Momoko sentía ganas de llorar pero no se mostraría débil ante ella. Sabía que la estaba provocando con eso, ya que cuando termino de besarlo lo abrazo y la miro con burla y victoria.

Dejo de ver a Momoko e inicio a toda velocidad el camino a la escuela, dejando a la pelirroja sola en la parada esperando por el autobús. El cual no tardó en llegar y llevarla a la secundaria.

she weαrs high heels

i weαr sneαkers

she's cheer cαptαin

i'm on the bleαchers

dreαming αbout the dαy

when you wαke up αnd find

thαt whαt you're looking for

hαs been here the whole time

Ya eran cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando toda la secundaria estaba en la cancha de futbol por ser la final y más tarde sería el baile de los egresados. Doble festejo, pensaba la pelirroja que estaba en las gradas con la banda escolar.

Todos estaban concentrados en el partido, dependían más del capitán del equipo que era Brick, se podía sentir una gran emoción al ver el partido.

Ella sabía que Brick podía ganar, era el mejor jugador de su equipo y eso nadie lo negaba.

Se podía ver como las porristas estaban haciendo su coreografía para apoyar a nuestro equipo, en especial Berseck que se la veía muy animada, la ojirosa pensaba que era porque Brick estaba haciendo un gran trabajo…

if you could see

thαt i'm the one

who understαnds you

been here αll αlong

so why cαn't you

see you belong with me

stαnding by αnd

wαiting αt your bαckdoor

αll this time

how could you not know

bαby

you belong with me

you belong with me.

Se podía sentir, estábamos cerca de la victoria. Vi que Brick me dirigió una mirada y sonrió de lado. Ella no podía estar más feliz, Brick la miro y le sonrió. Ya podía morir en paz.

― ¡Vamos amor yo sé que tú puedes! ― grito Berseck haciendo una pirueta, pero ella no estaba mirando a Brick…

**POV Momoko…**

Deje de ver a Berseck, tal vez fue mi imaginación y él la miro y sonrió a Berseck. Volví la atención en el partido vio como Brick empezaba a correr más rápido y… ¡anotó!

La tribuna estallo en gritos, todos felices de que hayamos ganado. Veía a Brick como era alzado entre sus compañeros, todos lo felicitaban por habernos hecho ganar, se quitó el caso y gritaba algunas cosas las cuales no podía escuchar.

Mis compañeros empezaron a saltar junto a toda la multitud por lo que empecé a hacer lo mismo. Mi vista no se quitó de él. Lo vi acercarse a Berseck pero ella estaba muy ocupada con otro chico, creo que el segundo mejor jugador. Brick estaba furiosos lo sé porque su ceño se frunció más de lo normal. Empezó a reclamarle a Berseck sobre eso. Estaba sorprendida es que ¿Berseck es idiota o qué? teniendo a alguien como a Brick de novio lo cambia por alguien más que no le llega ni a los talones.

Negué con la cabeza ¿qué más podía hacer? Él escogió estar con ella y no podía hacer nada contra su decisión.

oh, i remember

you driving to my house

in the middle of the night

i'm the one who mαkes you lαugh

when you know you're αbout to cry

αnd i know your fαvorites songs

αnd you tell me αbout your dreαms

think i know where you belong

think i know it's with me

Llegue a mi casa y lo primero que hice fue darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa. Me ate el cabello y me acosté en mi cama, estaba viendo algunos apuntes que tenía, a pesar de que mañana no hay clases si las hay el viernes y ese día había evaluación.

Sin poder evitarlo dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana de Brick, él estaba sentando en su cama ya vestido con su traje, listo para ir al baile; volteo a verme. Me sonroje ya que había sido descubierta espiándolo.

Él saco su cuaderno y su marcador, y escribió: "_¿Irás esta noche?"_

Hice lo mismo que él y le conteste: _"No, estoy estudiando" _quise sonreírle pero no podía.

Noté que su mirada se entristeció, puso: _"¡Me hubiera gustado tenerte ahí!"_

Sonreí. Él quería que yo estuviera ahí, más feliz no podría estar. Vi como tomaba su saco y se dirigía al baile. Volví mi vista a mis cuadernos y encontré la nota que decía Te Amo… me saque los lentes que traía puesto. Tome una decisión…

cαn't you see

thαt i'm the one

who understαnds

been here αll αlong

so why cαn't you see?

you belong with me.

**POV Normal…**

Todos se estaban divirtiendo en el baile, algunos notaron a una chica de hermosos y largos cabellos pelirrojos, ojos rosa, usaba un hermoso vestido blanco y largo, atraía mucho las miradas de los demás, pero ella solo buscaba la mirada de uno en especial.

Brick estaba hablando con sus amigos Boomer, Butch y sus novias Miyako y Kaoru, cuando vio que algunos se apartaban dejando ver a una hermosa pelirroja, una a la que él conocía perfectamente. Se quedó sorprendido de verla ahí, pero luego reacciono y se fue a su encuentro.

Sus miradas se encontraron, Brick estaba perdido en los hermosos de su amiga que no se dio cuenta de que Berseck estaba cerca de él.

―Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí, hola amor estuviste muy desaparecido esta noche, dime ¿no se te antoja que nos vallamos a algún lado para poder estar solitos? ― le pregunto seductoramente.

Pero no contaba que él se separara de ella como si fuera que ella tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

― ¿Qué parte de que no quiero volver a verte no entiendes Berseck? ― dijo mirándola fríamente.

― ¡Por favor Brick! Soy la chica más hermosa de este estúpido baile ― dijo indignada por la actitud del chico.

―No jodas Berseck, la más linda de este ridículo Baile es ella ― dijo señalando a Momoko.

― ¡¿Qué mierda dices?! ― grito molesta por haberla rechazado.

Brick y Momoko se acercaron hasta quedar a unos centímetros. Se vieron a los ojos. Momoko aprovecho ese momento y saco el papel en donde decía "_Te Amo"_.

hαve you ever thought

just mαybe

you belong with me?

Brick leyó sorprendido pero luego reaccionó. Busco entre los bolsillos de su saco hasta dar con el papel que tenía, el cual decía _"Te Amo"_ con letras rojas. Ambos se sonriendo felices. Su amor era correspondido.

Berseck los miraba con odio, su hermana se atrevió a quitarle a su novio o ex, lo que fuese pero era suyo. Se fue molesta de ahí, no soportaba ver eso.

Brick y Momoko se acercaron más, al punto de que sus respiraciones chocaran.

―Tú me perteneces a mí ― susurro Momoko sonriendo tiernamente y sonrojada.

Brick solo sonrió feliz y la acerco a él para darle el primer de los millones besos que se darían a partir de ahora.

* * *

**Je vi que Miyako y Boomer tenían un fic de esta canción, incluso de Kaoru y Butch así que intente hacer de los rojos ._.**

**Si lo sé medio idiota lo hice -.- pero quería intentarlo .-.**

**Bueno me despido, les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**¡Nos vemos! ;)**


End file.
